Midnight Stalker
by PhantomAngel17
Summary: Complete. Why is Kagome in a coma? Inuyasha relives the events that lead up to the event that puts kagome in the hospital. This story will have violince in it so if your not aloud to read stuff like that please chose a diffrent story! InuKag, SanMir r
1. Prolouge

Midnight Stalker Prologue/Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha is walking down a large hallway when he comes up to a desk with a women in a nurse uniform sitting in a chair doing paper work. "Hello Inuyasha, how are you doing lately?"  
  
"Hi Amy, not so well .I keep having dreams of the accident and it keeps me up all night."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, have you tried warm milk? That always puts me to sleep." Amy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"No, I'll try it tonight" Inuyasha took out ribbon that Kagome used to where from his pocket and rub it with his thumb for a moment. "Has she improved at all since yesterday?"  
  
"No I'm sorry she hasn't but there is still a chance she could wake up. You can go see her if you want, I'm sure the doctors won't mind"  
  
"Thanks" Inuyasha then put the ribbon back in his pocket and walk to Kagome's room where she has been for almost a year in a coma. He grabbed a chair and brought it over to her bed and sat down. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. " I remember the look you had on your face when I gave that to you.you were so happy that I finally asked you that you started to cry" He said with smile on his face. " We would have been married for two months now.I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I should be the one in that bed not you Kagome, not you!" Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand and started to cry. After a couple minutes he put his head on her stomach and closed his eyes. He stayed there just listening to her breathing and fell asleep. He started to dream of the day it all started. the events that would lead up to her accident. of the guy who put her there.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: well what do you think so far? I know its short but it's just to start the story. I hope to have the next chapter written and put up soon! Please review and tell me what you think so far, and any suggestions you would like to make, I'm open to anything) (^_^) do be kind (^_^) 


	2. Eleven Months Earlier

DISCLAMER: I don not own Inuyasha (  
  
A/N: I thought I should tell you a few things before I did the next chapter so you wouldn't be confused. Inuyasha and the gang all live in Kagome's time (they all met each other in her time) Sango and Kagome are best friends and Inuyasha and Miroku are best friends to. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually get along with each other. Inuyasha and Kagome met in college and have been going out for two years. Kagome is now a doctor and works in a privet practice, Kagome lives with Inuyasha in an apartment, Inuyasha works for a big rich computer company his family owns and he is pretty rich himself. Miroku and Sango are engaged to each other and there both cops (they meet each other at the police academy also two years ago), they also live together. Kyade is Miroku and Sango's landlord and she has a grandchild (who is shippo) that lives with her. I think that's everything you need to know so far.go ahead and read chapter two now (^_^)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Midnight Stalker Chapter Two Eleven Months Earlier:  
  
"Are you sure she doesn't know your back yet Inuyasha?" Sango asks for the tenth time that day. "Yes Sango, I told her last night that I don't get back till tomorrow!" Inuyasha replied with irritation in his voice. "Ok, ok, sorry I asked, I just want this to be a really big surprise party for her!" She snapped back "Her birthday isn't until next week so hopefully she has no idea that we planned this." Suddenly they hear her foot steps in the hallway outside the door and Kagome's voice humming a song that they can't make out. "Everybody hide she's coming, Inuyasha turn off all the lights quick!" Sango yelled in the quietist way she could. Inuyasha turned off the last light just as the keys were jiggling in the doorknob. As soon as Kagome shut the door and turned on the light everyone yelled. "SURPRISSE, HAPPY BRITHDAY KAGOME!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome said as she put a hand to her chest. "You scared me.Inuyasha, INUYASHA!!" She ran up and jumped on Inuysha, which caused them to fall on the ground, her on top of him, and started to kiss him. "I (kiss) thought (kiss) you (kiss) didn't (kiss) get (kiss) home (kiss) until (kiss) tomorrow (kiss)?" "Surprise (kiss)!" "*Chough*" Sango tried getting there attention with no luck, then she noticed something out the corner of her eye "MIROKU!!! GET AWAY FROM THE CAKE!!!" she yelled really mad because that was the tenth time trying to keep him away from the cake. Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped kissing to see Sango hit Miroku on the head and fall to the ground. Iuyasha and Kagome got up, Kagome started to greet everyone at the party (who is: Kagome's parents (yes even her dad), Sota, her grandfather, her three friends from high school (don't know there names (), some friends who work with her, and some friends from college (A/N:one of witch is Amy from the first chapter)) "Thanks for coming but you know my birthday is next." "We know Kagome, that's why we had it today to surprise you" Sango replied with a smile. "Well it worked!" she smiled back "OK LETS OPEN MY GIFTS!!!" Kagome got a lot of presents. Some of them are: A necklace that looks a lot like the Shikon jewel from her grandfather (A/N: (), A picture of Sota and Buyo from Sota, A really pretty dress from Sango and Miroku, A friendship bracelet from Amy, and some more clothes and shoes from her other friends. "Thanks you guys, I love them all." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. "Kagome you haven't opened my present yet." Inuyasha told her with a huge smile on his face as well. Then he took Kagome's hands and stood her up and.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter three questions: What is Kagome's present from Inuyasha? What are Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome's parents present for both of them.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffy ( I'll try to up date soon but please review and tell me what you think. P.S. I promise it won't be as boring like this chapter, I had to start it off somewhere. ( 


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha's Gift

DISCLAMER: I don not own Inuyasha (  
  
Midnight Stalker Chapter 3 Inuyasha and Kagome's Gift  
  
"Kagome, from the moment I saw you walk into class on the first day of school I thought you were the cutest girl in school, When we started hanging out together I knew I wanted to date you, Whenever you smiled at me my knees would melt and whenever you got mad or pouted I couldn't help but smile inside, I've loved you for a long time now and I want us to take the next step in life.Kagome." Inuyasha got down on one knee and pulled out a gray velvet box and opened it with a sliver ring with a big heart shaped diamond on it with little round diamonds going around the band. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and put a hand to her mouth and started to cry, Inuyasha started to get a worried look on his face and Kagome just laughed at him because of the look. "Yes, Yes I'll marry you!!" Everyone in the room started to cheer as Inuyasha put the ring on her finger then gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, It's about time you to" Kagome's dad said with a huge grin, "Now its time for our present to both of you!" "Dad, What are you talking about?" Kagome said as she stood up with Inuyasha and looked at her parents. "Mom?" "Happy birthday dear." Her mother replied handing her a small white box. Kagome opened the box slowly with Inuyasha looking over her shoulder and they both said in unison as they looked at what was inside "Oh My Gosh!!" Inside was a picture of a house and two keys. "Mom, Dad, You bought us a house? Why?" Kagome asked as her friends were looking at the picture. "Kagome, When you were little we started saving for a house for you to live when you got married and when Inuyasha came and asked for your hand your father and I decided to give it to you when he asked you so you could move in right away." Her mother replied holding her daughters hands. "I hope you like it, it's the house you said you wanted when you were a kid!" Kagome was really stunned and couldn't think of anything to tell her mom and dad. "Kagome? When are you moving in? And when are you two getting married?" asked Sango with a huge smile Kagome just looked at her and still couldn't say anything. She looked at Inuyasha and he just smiled back. "Well talk about it later.lets eat some cake"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After everyone had left to go home Kagome sat on the couch looking at her ring and thinking about the house. "I wonder what Inuyasha thinks about the house.would he want to move in?" "Kagome, We should talk about the house." Inuyasha said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Ok, What do you want to say about it?" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and pulled her close to him. "I wanted to know when you wanted to move into the house?" He asked while playing with her hands. "W What did you just say?" Kagome studded out of her mouth. "I asked when you wanted to move into the house.do you not want to?" Inuyasha asked now looking in her eyes. "Of course I want to move into the house, I just thought you wouldn't want to!" "Kagome, I would move anywhere with you and the way you were acting at the party tonight told me you really want the house. besides, I want the house to." He mumbled the last so Kagome wouldn't hear him but it didn't work. She jumped on him and started to kiss him. "How did I find someone like you." Kagome asked in a kidding, happy tone. "I don't know." He replied with a smile. "But I do know that I'm exhausted so lets go to bed, ok?" "Ok." They got up together and walk to the bedroom and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Across the street there is a figure looking out a window that can see strait into Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment. The figure watched as the couple get up and move into their bedroom. "Soon my love you will be mine, Soon." said a very low manly voice.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Preview for Chapter 4, Strange Letters: Kagome keeps getting letters from someone and it's starting to scare her.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger. I wonder who the strange figure is *thinks for a moment* I know but you'll have to wait to find out ( Please read and review! 


	4. Strange Letter

DISCLAMER: I don not own Inuyasha :(  
  
Midnight Stalker Chapter 4: Strange Letter  
  
~*~*~*  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
Kagome rolled around on her bed and covered her head with a pillow when Inuyasha reached over her and turned off the alarm clock. "Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said with a kiss on her forehead "No, to early to be morning *yawn* what time is it?" She replied rolling on to Inuyasha. "It's 7:30." He said holding on to her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" "No, I told Sesshomaru I didn't get back from my trip until tonight." "Good then I can spend all day with you!" Kagome said smiling then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the nose. "Do you want to go look at the house today?" "Sure why not since we're going to live there someday." Inuyasha said while rolling out of bed. "Are you hungry, because I'm starving!" "Yes, I'm really hungry!" she replied while getting out of bed also. "After breakfast we can go look at the house." "Ok."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Across the street a shadow figure watched the couple eat there breakfast and talk to each other, after a while the couple left there apartment with smile on here faces. Then the figure stood up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome drove in their car to their new house witch happened to be a block away from The Sunset Shrine (A/N: Is that the name for Kagome's family shrine?). As Inuyasha pulled in the driveway Kagome couldn't help but smile with excitement for this was truly the house she wanted as a kid. Kagome jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door and unlocked it then ran inside with Inuyasha following right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A black car pulled up across the street from where Inuyasha's car was parked in the driveway. A figure watched as Kagome unlocked and ran inside the house that the car was parked across from. "You will not leave me my sweet, soon very soon we will be together again." after that was said the black car the drove away from the house.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, this house is beautiful!" Kagome said with big watery eyes while looking up at the high ceiling and the stairs that went up. "It is beautiful.. we can start to move in whenever you want Kagome." With that said Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give and replied with "Lets start next week." "Ok, we'll move in next week." he said back with one of his own passionate kisses. Kagome and Inuyasha spent the whole morning going through their new house then left to go meet Miroku and Sango for lunch. "Sango you need to come see the house!" Kagome said in-between sips of her soda. "It has the biggest living room with stairs that lead up to five bedrooms, I don't know if we will use them all but me and Inu will work on it "Kagome said while winking at Inuyasha who was now blushing" and it has a beautiful dinning room that leads into a huge kitchen that has a door that goes outside into the biggest backyard I've ever seen with a really pretty garden in it, oh Sango I could talk forever about it.maybe you should just came and see it!" "Ok Kagome. I'll go see it with you but right now I have to get back to work, I'll call you later bye" "Bye Sango.so Miroku.what do you think about the house?" "Kagome it sounds like a really big and beautiful house, I can't wait to see it." Miroku replied. "Good because you get to help us move in next week." Inuyasha replied looking out the window. "Next week.that soon.ok I guess I could help then, Sango is going to help to right?" "Of course she's going to help us I called and asked her before she left for work this morning." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha who then turned back and held her as close as she could get to him.  
  
After lunch Inuyasha decided to go rent a video for them to watch and Kagome wanted to go home so they said goodbye and went to different ways. When Kagome got to her apartment door she saw an envelope that had her name on it. When she went inside she sat on the couch and opened the letter and read it, suddenly Kagome began to shake then got up and ran to the phone to call Inuyasha. "Hello." "Inuyasha please come home now!" she screamed in the phone "Kagome? What' wrong?" "I'm scared please come home right now, I really need you!" "Why are you scared, did something happen?" "Yes something did happen and I need you now please come home!" Kagome began to cry into the phone. "Ok I coming home don't worry, I'll be there soon!" "Ok" She whispered as she hung up the phone.  
  
After Kagome had a few drinks Inuyasha ran threw the door. "KAGOME!" He screamed then saw Kagome in the corner of the room crying with a few classes around her. "Kagome what's wrong, what happened?" "." "Kagome?" Inuyasha moved to where Kagome was and she just pointed to the table that the letter was on. He moved over and picked up the letter and read it. "Oh my god.is this a joke?" He asked looking at Kagome. She shook her head and started to cry again and Inuyasha ran to the phone. "Tokyo police station how can I help you?" "I need to talk to officer Sango or Miroku right away please!" "Is this an emergency?" "Yes!"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger and for the late update but I've been busy with schoolwork. I plan to write and post the next chapter soon so look for it. Thanks for all the reviews it really inspires me to write more :) Please review. 


	5. Kagome's Protecter

DISCLAMER: I don not own Inuyasha :(  
  
Midnight Stalker Chapter 5: Kagome's Protector  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting on the couch while Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. Sango came and sat on the couch next to Kagome with a glass of water in her hand. Kagome took the water with a shaky hand and drank as much as she could but all she could really do was think about what the letter said.  
  
My Darling Kagome, It's been awhile since I've seen your face happy like it used to be with me. I see you with that new man and it drives me crazy because I want to be with you!! But do not worry my love for we will be together again soon and no one will stand in our way! I will see you very soon my love . A Ghost from Your Past.  
  
If it's who Kagome thinks it is then she will be in danger if she doesn't get help very soon.  
  
"Kagome, I need you to tell me about this letter." Sango said turning Kagome to face her. ".., I need to call someone first."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stop talking and looked at Kagome when she moved to grab the phone. No one could hear what she was saying to the person on the other side of the phone except the last two words said before she hung up "Please Hurry!" Kagome went and sat back on the couch and started to rock back and forth and biting her fingernails. After about fifteen minutes everyone heard a knock at the door. Sango and Miroku grab there guns and went to the door and opened it. There stood a man that had long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt and sinkers. Sango also noticed a gun that was hanging next to his hip. "Who the hell are you and what do you want!" Sango screamed pointing the gun at him. "Sango put your gun away!, I know this person!" Kagome yelled when she went right in front of sango's gun witch made Inuyasha running to grab Kagome but stopped when she grab the mans hand and brought him inside. "Kagome, Who the hell is this man!" Inuyasha yelled getting really mad at how she was acting. "Inuyasha, Please calm down! This is Kouga, He is the one I called on the phone earlier. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him again." She replied looking over at her friends. "What do you mean not have to see him again?" Miroku asked getting closer to Kagome. "Let me answer this Kagome." Kouga told Kagome who just nodded then sat back on the couch. "My name is Kouga Wolf, I saved and protected Kagome's life about five years ago."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry its short but the next chapter will be longer I promise! What does Kouga mean? Well you will have to wait tell the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but school has been a pain lately!! I'll try to update soon! R&R (^_^) 


	6. Kagome's Past

DISCLAMER: I do not own Inuyasha :(  
  
Midnight Stalker Chapter 6 Kagome's Past:  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Everyone except Kagome and Kouga looked confused. Kouga sat on the couch next to Kagome who was starting to chew on her fingernails again and looking at Inuyasha with a scared look in her eyes.  
  
"It started six years ago when Kagome's sister Kikiyo met a guy at a bar she was singing at." Kouga said  
  
"Wait, Kagome I didn't know you had a sister" Inuyasha stated sitting next to her grabbing her hands so she would stop chewing them.  
  
"I don't, at least not anymore."  
  
"The guy Kikiyo met was the most powerful drug lords in Japan but of course she had no idea and started to date him. His name was Hojo (A/N: bet you didn't see that coming!) and during the time Kikiyo and him were dating he met Kagome who was visiting from Tokyo for a week. Hojo started to act meaner towards Kikiyo and flirt with Kagome."  
  
At this point Kagome got up and walk to the kitchen to make some tea mumbling what a creep Hojo was. Kouga watched her get up and move and started to shake his head regretting what he had to say next.  
  
"One night Kikiyo went out with some friends leaving Kagome at her house alone not thinking that Hojo would be home early that night from his so called 'job'. Kagome was watching T.V. when Hojo came into the house."  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Kagome where's Kikiyo?"  
  
"She went out with some friends, she said she would be home later around 10 or 10:30."  
  
Hojo looked at the clock that read 9:15 and smiled. Then he walked to the couch Kagome was sitting at and turned off the T.V. with the remote.  
  
"HEY I WAS WACHING THAT!!" Kagome yelled turning to Hojo  
  
Hojo then stood up and hit Kagome hard with the back of his hand witch made Kagome fall off the couch and on to the floor. Kagome put a hand up to her face where Hojo hit her and started crying.  
  
"Don't yell at a man especially me you little bitch." Hojo said while he was grabbing Kagome's hair and then straddling her stomach. Kagome tried to push him off so she could get away but he just hit her harder in the same spot witch made her cry out more in pain. Hojo started to take off Kagome's clothes and feeling her body.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Kikiyo walked into her house and saw Kagome sitting on the couch crying and wrapped in a blanket talking to a few officers.  
  
"KAGOME! What the hell happened to you?" Kikiyo yelled while running to her sister.  
  
Some officers tried to hold her back but she just pushed them to get to Kagome.  
  
"Ma'am may I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm her sister! Who the hell are you!"  
  
"My name is Detective Wolf, Kouga Wolf."  
  
Kikiyo sat on the couch next to her sister and started to rub her back as Kagome leaned on her and started crying more.  
  
"What happened Kagome?"  
  
"Ma'am your sister was raped tonight." Kouga replied  
  
Kikiyo stopped what she was doing and looked up at Kouga shocked. "What?" she said barley above the tone of a whisper. "Do you know who did it?"  
  
"It was Hojo." Kagome said still leaning on Kikiyo.  
  
Kikiyo got off the couch and headed for the door not looking back as Kagome was yelling her name.  
  
~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Everyone in the room was quite with there heads down. No one wanted to believe that the girl they know as happy and kind to everything and everyone was raped by some basted who was dating her sister.  
  
"What happened next?" Inuyasha said with everyone looking at him shocked.  
  
"Well, Kikiyo's body was found a day later in a ditch by the side of a road beaten and raped. Apparently she went to confront Hojo and found out about what his 'job' really was and she was killed. We caught Hojo's men in a bar drunk saying how they did everything to Kikiyo and what drugs they were selling and to who. Hojo got mad and started to go after Kagome because he didn't any drugs to sell to anyone and wanted revenge. The last night anyone ever heard of him was when he almost killed Kagome. I showed up and shot him several times and he fell though a window and down in the river. (A/N: her apartment was next to a river.) Nothing was found so we assumed he was dead."  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome couldn't hold back tears anymore and broke down crying into his shirt. Sango and Miroku went over to comfort her and tell her that she would be safe.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about this?" Inuyasha asked pulling her away so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"I thought if you knew you would think I was gross and wouldn't want to be with me anymore."  
  
"Kagome I could never think that about you! I love you and I always will no matter what your past was like or what happens in the future! You are my mate and nothing will change that. I will always protect you."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha then went over and showed Kouga the letter that she found on the door.  
  
"Kagome can I take this to compare it to some other things at my office to see if we can tell who it is?"  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged him then turned to her friends.  
  
"Kagome we have to go but I'm going to look into this as well. We will see you tomorrow okay." Sango said hugging her friend goodbye  
  
"Okay, thank you for helping me out."  
  
"Hey what are friends for." Miroku said also hugging Kagome goodbye  
  
After everyone left Kagome decided to go to bed and Inuyasha went with her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So you brought back the cop huh Kagome, well I can handle that my love ha ha ha ha ha" Hojo sat back in a chair watching Inuyasha and Kagome get ready for bed and turn off all the lights to there apartment then he got up and went to bed as well thinking of when he would get to touch his Kagome again.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: there is chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, I had to put my cat down on May 1st and it's been really hard for me and I just got his ashes yesterday so I'm really sad. I don't know when chapter six will be up but do look for it (^_^)  
  
Thank you for all the Reviews!!! 


	7. A Nightmare and Water fight!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Inuyasha :(  
  
Angel-Fergie: Thank you for the Review and I'm sorry about 'Bob'  
  
Midnight Stalker  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Nightmare and water fight! :  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"NOOOOOOO! Please don't! I'll do anything just don't hurt him please!" Kagome screamed/cried at Hojo who was holding a gun to Inuyasha's head.  
  
Hojo got this evil grin oh his face and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered  
  
Hojo then pulled the trigger and a lifeless Inuyasha fell to the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she shot up in bed knocking Inuyasha on to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha got up and looked around the room to see what was happening when he spotted Kagome crying and ran to her. "Kagome it's ok your fine."  
  
Kagome grabbed him and started to cry onto his bare chest "Inuyasha I thought you were dead. Hojo shot you and you fell to the floor and wouldn't move. I was so scared!"  
  
"It's ok Kagome I'm fine and Hojo isn't hear and he is not going to get either of us so don't worry"  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome until she stopped crying and fell asleep again then layed her back down on the bed and stayed there the whole night thinking many was to kill Hojo for what he did to Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and looked at the alarm clock that read 7:39.  
  
"SHIT!" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to once again to fall to the floor. (A/N: He does that a lot!)  
  
"I'm going to be late for work!" Kagome ran around the room franticly trying to get ready while Inuyasha got back on the bed and tried to go back to sleep which didn't take to long until Kagome jumped on the bed and told him to get ready because he had to go to work also.  
  
"Kagome let me sleep for five more minutes then I will get up ok." He mumbled turning over to get more comfy.  
  
"No" was all she told him before she poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!! Dammit women can't you let a man rest once in a while" he screamed jumping 2 feet in the air  
  
"Not when you were supposed to on your way to work 10 minutes ago!" she yelled back while putting on her shoes.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water then walked back out with the glass hidden behind his back. Kagome saw him come out of the bathroom and knew something was wrong and tried to run out of the room but Inuyasha got to the door first and shut the door.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go I have to go to work." All she got was an evil smile for a replied as she was backed into the wall. "Don't even think about Inuyasha or else." "Or else what?" "I'll.I'll." Kagome didn't get to finish what she was trying to say because he poured the water on her head causing her eyeliner to smear down her face. Inuyasha had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Inu.nu.yasha!"  
  
"AH-OH"  
  
Kagome chased Inuyasha around the apartment both throwing water at each other (where it came from.who knows :) ) making the whole place soaked! Inuyasha lunched at Kagome causing both of them to fall to the floor and then started to kiss each other which lead to other things that I'm not going to write but you can guess what happened.  
  
End Of Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it was kind of short but I thought I should writ it anyway just to have a little fun (^_^) Anyway the next chapters won't be like this I promise! Shippo is in the next chapter so look for it ok!!  
  
Bye bye :) 


	8. Kagome's Promise

DISCLAMER: Do you think I could really own Inuyasha? (I wish I did!)  
  
Midnight Stalker:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome's Promise  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After cleaning up the mess and convincing Inuyasha to finally let her go to work, She arrived. The doctor's office she worked at didn't open till 10am but she wanted to run some errands before work but because of Inuyasha she had 2 minutes to spar.  
  
Nothing happened at work because most of her patients had to cancel or reschedule their appointments. She was going to go home but before she did she had one last patient to see.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hold on ~Cough, cough~ I'm coming"  
  
An old women opened the small wooden door and put on a huge smile for Kagome.  
  
"Ah child, just who I wanted to talk to."  
  
"Hello Kaede how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I am feeling better my child ~Cough~ why don't you come in."  
  
Kaede move from the doorway and Kagome entered and moved to sit on the couch where Kaede left knitting needles and yarn. Shippo was sitting on a red cushion in front of the T.V. watching a little kid cartoon teaching them about numbers and letters. When Shippo looked behind him he noticed Kagome and jumped up and ran to her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi Shippo. I got something for you.."  
  
Kagome pulled out a big red lollypop and shippo snatched it up and went back to his cushion to finish his show.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" He said over his shoulder.  
  
"Your welcome . Kaede I wanted to drop off some medicine. Sango said you've been sick for a while now."  
  
"Thank you child but medicine will not help, I am just getting old and my time in this world is ending."  
  
"At least let me give you some cough medicine."  
  
"Thank you . Kagome I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Alright ."  
  
"Shippo can you please go play with the toys in your room?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
After Shippo turned off the TV he ran to Kagome and gave her one last hug before running into his room and shutting the door.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Shippo . When I leave this world he will need a place to live and I was hoping he could live with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome couldn't speak for several minuets then finely she said  
  
"I will have to talk to Inuyasha before I answer you Kaede"  
  
"I understand child, please call me when you've decided."  
  
"I will, Kaede. I must be leaving now but I will come back next week to see how you are."  
  
Kaede and Kagome said there good byes and Kagome left to go home.  
  
~15 Minutes Later~  
  
Kagome walked into her apartment building and up to the mailboxes on the wall. She took out a small bronze key and put it in box 14 and turned it. She grabbed a few bills and a magazine full of furniture. "What a waste of paper." Kagome pouted. She turned around and headed upstairs to her apartment.  
  
Kagome unlocked her door and walked in then shut it with her foot. She put the mail on the little table by the door along with her keys. She walked up to the phone and looked and the answering machine and saw that there were no messages while she was taking off her coat and shoes. Kagome walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waste pulling her to a strong chest. Kagome stiffened and couldn't think of what to do when she suddenly felt light kissing on her neck.  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD INUYASHA YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!" Kagome screamed while turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but I couldn't resist, you are just so beautiful!" Inuyasha replied while laughing a little bit.  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while Inuyasha wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you remember Shippo? The little boy that lives in Sango's Apartment building?"  
  
"The one who lives with the old hag?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!! That is not very nice!! And yes he lives with Keade"  
  
"What about him."  
  
"Well. I went to their apartment after work and talked to keade, She isn't doing to well these days and she asked me. she asked me. um."  
  
"What did she ask?"  
  
"She asked. if we could. um . if we could adopted Shippo"  
  
"WHAT!! ADOPTED THAT BRAT!! No way am I going to adopted that, that monster!!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!" Kagome yelled while pushing Inuyasha away then walked over to the coach and sat down crossing her arms.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome scowl at him then turned her back on him huffing.  
  
"Come on Kagome don't be mad"  
  
"."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Knelt in front of her.  
  
"Kagome. I wanted us to have our own kids."  
  
Kagome snapped her head at Inuyasha and gave him a look that scared the birds on their window to the other side of town and Inuyasha gulped very loudly.  
  
"INYASHA, HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!!! Of course we'll have our own children but what about shippo. who will he have?  
  
".Kagome.. you do have a point and I'm sorry I yelled, If it means that much to you then we can adopt shippo. we will have more then enough room in the new house." Inuyasha replied smiling  
  
Kagome jumped off the couch with tears in her eyes and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha,. I have to call Keade!!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Next Chapter: surprise attack!! I am so sorry it took so long but I had a huge writers block!! Not to mention I lost 3 pets in one year now. :( First my cat Phantom, then my beta fish Blueberry, then my doggy Kya aka Pup pup) but I did get a new kitty named Kirara (he he) and she is white with black spots. Anyway I hope to update soon!!! 


	9. Surprise Attack

DISCLAMER: Do you think I could really own Inuyasha? (I wish I did!)  
  
Midnight Stalker:  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Surprise Attack  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome put the phone down after talking to Keade about Shippo and turned to Inuyasha who was now watching the news about what the weather was going to be for the next 5 days.  
  
"OK! Shippo is excited about being adopted by us and is making little plans with his stuffed animals about what "they" are going to do when "they" move in."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy for even saying something like that.  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and turned back to the TV when suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Kagome a little startled at the sound. She shook her head and went to answer it when she heard a voice outside the door.  
  
"HENTAI {slap} {bang} groan"  
  
Kagome smiled and opened the door to a mad Sango and unconscious Miroku.  
  
"HI! I got great news. Lets go to my room so we can talk!" Kagome pulled Sango through the door and across the apartment to her room.  
  
"Groan"  
  
"Hey Miroku will ya shut the door already!" Inuyasha yelled from the coach.  
  
Miroku got up and walked to Inuyasha after shutting the door and sat down to watch TV. with him  
  
After a couple minuets they heard Sango and Kagome shouting with joy in Kagome and Inuyasha's room  
  
"What's that about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome and I are adopting Shippo"  
  
"The little kid in my and Sango's building?"  
  
"Yup that one"  
  
"Oh. good for you."  
  
DING DONG  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(With kag and san)  
  
Kagome pulled Sango through the door and shut it.  
  
"Ok Kagome why are you so excited?"  
  
"Well me and Inuyasha are going to be parents!!"  
  
"YOUR PREGNANET!!"  
  
"YES I'M PREGN..... Wait no me and Inuyasha are adopting Shippo from your building."  
  
"oh.. Well that's just as good!"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a minute then got smiles on their faces and screamed for joy.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Kagome heard the doorbell ring and went out to see who or what it was with Sango following.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(With Inuyasha and Miroku)  
  
DING DONG  
  
Inuyasha got off the couch and went to the door to see who it was and saw Kagome and Sango come out of the bedroom. Inuyasha opened the door and didn't see anyone there and when he was about to close the door he heard a voice and looked down.  
  
"Uncle yasha!"  
  
"Rin, What are you doing here?"  
  
"She wanted to see her uncle and going to be aunt." came a smooth dark voice from down the hall. Inuyasha looked and saw his brother Sesshomaru walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, well come in I guess."  
  
Rin ran in and went strait for Kagome who was waiting with open arms.  
  
"Hi Rin!"  
  
"Hi Aunty Kagome I missed you!" Rin replied with a huge grin on her face and squeezed Kagome for all she was worth.  
  
"I missed you to Rin.. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Rin looked at Kagome with big curious eyes and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her cute face.  
  
"You're going to have a cousin!"  
  
Rin got really excited and started to jump around singing about all the things she plans on doing with her new cousin.  
  
"Why Kagome I didn't know you were pregnant." Sesshomaru said looking at her.  
  
"No I'm not pregnant, me and Inuyasha are adoupting a little boy named Shippo who is about Rin's age."  
  
Rin stop for a second to look at Kagome and then started to jump around again until she bumped into Miroku and she looked up. Rin blushed and looked away shyly and giggled.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin and Miroku then looked to Sesshomaru who whispered to Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome "She has a little crush on Miroku."  
  
"oh.. and your not worried?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"No, but if he does anything wrong to her I will break his body to little bits and through him in the river."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"so what do you want Sess?"  
  
"I wanted to give kagome her birthday present."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Sess."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and gave her a black box wrapped with a green bow that said happy birthday with all capitol letters on it. Kagome looked at it and started to open it. inside the box was a pair of keys. Kagome looked up at sesshomaru with a blank look and asked "Please tell me you didn't buy me a house because my family already got me one and..."  
  
Sesshomaru put his hand up to stop her babbling. "No it is not a house... It's a RX8 and if you don"  
  
"YOU GOT ME A CAR!!!!"  
  
"Cherry red."  
  
Kagome ran out the door and down the stairs until she came to the lobby and ran to the door and saw her care with another big green bow. Kagome slowly walked out the door very slowly almost like if she walked faster the car would go away. when everyone else got outside they saw Kagome rubbing her hands on the car and watched as she got inside and played with all the buttons.  
  
"Wow bro you did pretty good with."  
  
Inuyasha didn't get to finish because he did something he never should have done... he put his hand on the car. Kagome snapped her head at Inuyasha and started to growl and Inuyasha whipped his hand off the car and backed way. Miroku started to laugh until he was hit on the head by an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going for a drive."  
  
Kagome put the key in the ignition and sped off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome got home around 11pm that night and went to check the messages just incase and saw that there was a new one and hit the play button.  
  
"Hey hun its me I just wanted to let you know I went to show the house to Sesshomaru and Miroku and Sango came with. I'm thinking of pizza for dinner and will pick some up on the way home. love ya... and sorry for touching your car. BYE"  
  
Kagome laughed and started to turn around when to strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome smiled thinking it was Inuyasha when suddenly the phone rang and she picked it up since she was right there.  
  
"Moshie moshie."  
  
"Hey Kag just letting you know that Miroku invited me over for a drink and I should be home in a couple hours."  
  
Kagome froze when she heard his voice and dropped the phone. She turned around and saw Hojo smiling a wicked grin at her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
Hojo hung up the phone before she could finish yelling out Inuyasha's name and started to walk up to her. Kagome was backing away and trembling when suddenly she hit the wall and Hojo got really close to her and put his hands on her upper arms to keep her from moving.  
  
"Hi." End of chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I know what you're thinking She finally updates and ends it like that! Well hopefully it won't take that long to update again!! I hope you liked the chapter!! Please review and see you next time!!  
  
Next chapter: HELP!!  
  
Phantomangel17. (^_^) 


	10. Help!

DISCLAMER: Do you think I could really own Inuyasha? (I wish I did!)  
  
Midnight Stalker:  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
HELP!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hi" Hojo said while holding Kagome's arms against the wall.  
  
"Did you miss me."  
  
Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek and started to shack unwillingly when suddenly she heard the phone ring. She tried to get out of Hojo's grasp but was hit on her face from the back of his hand and fell to the floor.  
  
"HELP!!!" She cried out but Hojo grabbed her hair and slapped her again and told her to shut up, Kagome stop moving and looked at Hojo, She could still hear he phone ringing in the background and hoped to god it was Inuyasha because in the next second Kagome kicked Hojo really hard in his groin and ran to the phone. Hojo reached out and grabbed her foot before she reached it but knocked the table the phone was on over causing it to pick up. Kagome saw the phone and screamed as load as she could...  
  
"INUYASHA HELP ME HOJO IS HEAR HELP!!!!"  
  
Hojo grabbed the phone and hung it up before he kicked Kagome hard, then bent down and grabbed her hair.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"INUYASHA HELP ME HOJO IS HEAR HELP!!!!"  
  
click  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha shut his phone and ran for his car.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked watching him leave  
  
"Hojo has Kagome at the apartment I have to go!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT!!" Miroku stood up so fast he knocked over the chair he was sitting on. Miroku grabbed his coat and searched the pockets till he found what he was looking for... his cell phone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hojo pulled Kagome up with her hair and threw her into the living room where she landed on the hard wood floor next to the couch.  
  
"Now this looks familiar!" Hojo laughed walking up to her.  
  
"Wha-what do yo-you want?" Kagome stuttered trying to back up.  
  
"I think you know what I want."  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
Hojo just laughed and went to grab Kagome when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hojo quickly went and covered Kagome's mouth.  
  
"If you do anything stupid you will regret it!"  
  
"Kagome... it's Mrs. Myers are you ok?... I heard something fall, should I call someone for help?"  
  
"Tell her to go away, and don't be stupid!"  
  
Hojo uncovered Kagome's mouth and waited for Kagome's reply.  
  
"No, I'm ok Mrs. Myers I just tripped on the rug nothing to worry about."  
  
"Ok sweetie just be more careful."  
  
"I will thanks."  
  
After Hojo heard another door close outside the front door he stood up and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I hate nosey neighbors!"  
  
Kagome tried to sand while Hojo was looking at the door but fell right back down and cried out in pain. Hojo looked at her and noticed that Kagome's ankle was bending in a weird position and smiled.  
  
"Now maybe you'll listen to me when I tell you to be quiet."  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Now, now, now Kagome you shouldn't be yelling with that nosey neighbor of yours or do you want another broken ankle?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's a good girl, now hold still... this is going to be fun!"  
  
Hojo climbed on top of Kagome and when he wasn't looking Kagome grabbed the Lamp that was next to her on the little side table and hit him on the head.  
  
Hojo fell over and Kagome got on her good foot and started to hop to the door when suddenly she felt her foot grabbed and she fell and hit the corner of the coffee table hard it her head.  
  
Hojo got up and pulled out a knife and stood over Kagome then moved to his knees and put the knife on her neck.  
  
"Maybe if I would have meet you first instead of you whore of a sister this would have turned out different."  
  
Hojo moved the knife and ripped open Kagome's shirt and glided his hand over her breasts.  
  
"Or not." Hojo brought the knife over his head and started to swing down when suddenly.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG  
  
Hojo looked toward the door and saw a women with long black hair in a ponytail holding a gun at him, he looked down and saw he was shot three times in the chest. Hojo started to swing the knife down again when Sango shot him one last time right in between the eyes and he fell down dead.  
  
Sango let out the air she was holding in without knowing it and looked to Kagome. She ran as fast as she could and pushed Hojo off her and noticed blood coming from the back of her head. Sango grabbed her radio and called an ambulance.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Inuyasha slammed on his breaks and ran out of the car when he saw a stretcher with Kagome on it being put in an ambulance and ran straight past the police line and to Kagome. He noticed that she was beaten. her cheeks were purple and lips spilt open.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond, her eyes weren't even open.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango ran up to Inuyasha and pushed him away a little to try to clam him down.  
  
"What happened to her, Sango?"  
  
"She was attacked and hit her head on the table."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked now looking at Sango with watery eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked his face now stoned  
  
"He's dead. I shot him."  
  
"Ms. Sango. we're leaving now are you going to ride with the girl?"  
  
"No. her fiancé is."  
  
Sango pushed Inuyasha towards the officer and he lead him to the Ambulance. Once they drove off Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
At the Hospital  
  
Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Kagome's father, mother, brother, and grandpa were sitting watching the television hanging off the ceiling and Sango and Miroku were sitting in the corner with her head on Miroku's shoulder and his hand over her shoulder rubbing her arm.  
  
The doctor came out a door and everybody got up and went to him.  
  
"How is she?" Kagome's mom asked  
  
"She has a broken ankle and. she's in a coma."  
  
"Oh god." Kagome's mom turned and hugged her dad and started to cry.  
  
"When will she wake up?" Miroku asked  
  
"There's no way to tell how long it will last. it could be hours or it could be years."  
  
No one looked at the doctor for a few minutes and when he was about to look away Inuyasha grabbed him.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Only one person at a time."  
  
Inuyasha looked back and they nodded to him and he walked back with a nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry about Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the nurse.  
  
"It's Amy. I was at her birthday party."  
  
"Oh..yah.. I remember now."  
  
"Its ok I know your going through a rough time.here she is."  
  
Inuyasha walked in the door and saw Kagome hooked up to machines and a tube coming out of her mouth, she had a cast on her right foot and a bandage that wrapped around her head, big black and purple bruises on her face and arms. Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled up a chair and sat down, he grabbed her hand and looked at her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
  
Inuyasha put his head down on her stomach and cried. Amy had a sad look on her face, She shut the door leaving him to cry out his feelings.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Wow pretty sad ending. not the end of the story so don't worry there is more to come! The longest chapter yet!!!! I'm very proud of myself (^_^) Please review!! TTFN {ta ta for now}  
  
Phantomangel17 


	11. An Empty Feeling

DISCLAMER: Do you think I could really own Inuyasha? (I wish I did!)  
  
Midnight Stalker:  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
An Empty Feeling  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango were at Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment putting things in boxes and stacking them up by the door. It was moving day and the couple wanted to help out in anyway. Shippo was packing his stuff at his old apartment so Miroku could pick him and his stuff up later on in the day. Inuyasha spent most of his time at the hospital along with Kagome's family hoping she would wake up soon. It's been 3 weeks since the incident and Kouga found out a lot of things about Hojo.  
  
~*FLASHBACK~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a chair next to Kagome's bed holding her hand while Kagome's mother was also sitting in a chair reading a magazine in the corner of the room, Sango and Miroku were both outside the door talking while looking in through a window incase something happened. Grandpa was talking to a doctor about what kind of medicine they were using to make her wake up......... which was none. Kagome's father and little bother were playing cards on the table that the doctors put in the room so the family could have lunch while staying with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Mrs Higurashi looking at him smiling. "Why don't you go for a walk... you've been sitting there all day."  
  
"No, I don't want to leave her side." Inuyasha put his head down on her stomach to listen to her breath.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned and looked at her husband who just shrugged his shoulders for he knew there was nothing that could make Inuyasha leave Kagome's side. Sango and Miroku walked into the room and looked around at everyone when suddenly Sango cleared her throat  
  
"We have something to say."  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha looked at the couple holding hands.  
  
"Miroku and I have decided to postpone our wedding......... Kagome is my maid of honor and it just wouldn't feel right if she wasn't there and no one would be able to take her place......... not that I would want anyone else by my side." Miroku squeezed her hand and gave her a little smile, which she returned.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Sango walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder and gentle squeezed. There were things said between them without words having to be spoken.  
  
A moment later Amy came in to check in on Kagome when Kouga walked in thru the door with a look Inuyasha did not like.  
  
"What." Kouga looked at Inuyasha and sighed, He did not want to tell him but he had no choice.  
  
"Some other officers and I went to Hojo's apartment and we found some.........stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Inuyasha asked paying full attention to Kouga  
  
"It turns out that not only was his apartment right across the street and he could see into yours but he had some stuff of hers hidden in his room like......... Under where, Jewelry, Pictures, and perfume." Kouga walked up to Inuyasha and handed him a bag full of jewelry and one of them was a ring that was pink with little purple spots on the sides.  
  
Kagome's mom got up and took the ring with a worried look. "Kagome got this when she was little from one of her friends when they moved away.........she was so heart broken when she thought she lost it that she cried for weeks but that was five years ago."  
  
"Kikyo didn't even know Hojo till three years later" Kagome's dad replied going to his wife's side.  
  
"Hojo was a kid who went to one of Kagome's school for a week about six years ago and during that time became total enthralled with her and has been stalking her ever since......... in these types of cases we call them Midnight Stalkers (A.N: I just made that up.) Because the stalker doesn't let on that the person is being stalked at all."  
  
~*~*~*End Of Flash Back~*~*~*  
  
Sango sighed as she remembered Inuyasha going crazy after the information Kouga gave them that he was told by the staff he had to leave if he couldn't calm down. Ever since then he wouldn't talk to anyone but Kagome.  
  
~*~*~* 11 Months Later~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha is walking down a large hallway when he comes up to a desk with a women in a nurse uniform sitting in a chair doing paper work. "Hello Inuyasha, how are you doing lately?"  
  
"Hi Amy, not so well ...I keep having dreams of the accident and it keeps me up all night."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, have you tried warm milk? That always puts me to sleep." Amy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"No, I'll try it tonight" Inuyasha took out ribbon that Kagome used to where from his pocket and rub it with his thumb for a moment. "Has she improved at all since yesterday?"  
  
"No I'm sorry she hasn't but there is still a chance she could wake up. You can go see her if you want, I'm sure the doctors won't mind"  
  
"Thanks" Inuyasha then put the ribbon back in his pocket and walk to Kagome's room where she has been for almost a year in a coma. He grabbed a chair and brought it over to her bed and sat down. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "I remember the look you had on your face when I gave that to you...you were so happy that I finally asked you that you started to cry" He said with smile on his face. "We would have been married for two months now...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I should be the one in that bed not you Kagome, not you!" Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand and started to cry. After a couple minutes he put his head on her stomach and closed his eyes. He stayed there just listening to her breathing and fell asleep. He started to dream of the day it all started... the events that would lead up to her accident... of the guy who put her there.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to Amy checking her Vidal signs when she looked over and saw him awake.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I was just checking Kagome."  
  
"Its ok......... I should go anyway, Shippo is getting home from school soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hospital and to his car and was thinking of what happened the last 11 months; How Sango was promoted to chief of police and Miroku head of the missing for finding 80% of them and having 50% alive. Souta became the star of his soccer team and having girls run after him. Inuyasha started laughing remembering the time souta came to him to ask how to get rid of girls but was told that one day he would want girls to come after him, lets just say he was not happy about that fact. Keade past away a month after Kagome was put in the hospital so Shippo moved in with Inuyasha and had a rough start with out Kagome or Keade there and not liking Inuyasha that much but he got over it and started kindergarten with Rin in his class and they have hardly been apart ever since. Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku made sure that him and shippo were ok and helped out with anything they needed and he was very grateful for it.  
  
Inuyasha drove up into his drive and saw the school bus coming down the street. He waited for shippo to jump off the bus when it stopped and saw he had something in his hand.  
  
"Whats that Shippo?"  
  
"Its for mom when she wakes up, It's a picture of the three of us in a field with flowers and me and Rin are picking them and uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Sesshomaru talking with you and mom and grandma Keade looking at as from heaven, Souta is playing soccer and grandma and grandpa H. are giving us presents!! Do you think mom will like it?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll love it." Inuyasha and Shippo walked into the house and Shippo went upstairs to put his school stuff away. The phone started to ring so Inuyasha picked it up.  
  
"Yasha speaking."  
  
"Inuyasha, Its Amy."  
  
Inuyasha started to panic. Amy never called and since she was still working then something happened to Kagome.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You should come down here as soon as you can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kagome.........  
  
~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
A.N. I know you hate me because I took so long and then you get a cliff hanger, but don't worry I will update soon!!!  
  
I'm happy and sad to say there is only one chapter left!!  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
I'm going to start another story when I'm done with this one but I don't know what to name it yet but please do look for it (^_^)  
  
I Love you all and thank you for all of the reviews so far!!!! 


	12. The End of it all

DISCLAMER: Do you think I could really own Inuyasha? (I wish I did!)  
  
MIDNIGHT STALKER  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
The End of it all  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A man is standing outside on his back porch in a red sweater and blue jeans with a drink in his hand. He seems o be thinking about what happened two years ago when his best friend comes out to meet him.  
  
"Inuyasha......... What are you dong out hear man?"  
  
"Just thinking, Miroku."  
  
"About Kagome."  
  
"Yeah." Miroku smiles at his friend as he remembers the phone call he got that day two years ago.  
  
~*~*~* FLASH BACK ~*~*~*  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Miroku can you get that it might be the station." Sango asked while trying to fix the VCR So they could watch a movie  
  
'Its funny when you think about it, I'm the man yet she fixes everything' Miroku chuckled as he went to the phone.  
  
"Hello......... Inuyasha......... are you ok?"  
  
Sango walks over hearing the name that was spoken.  
  
"When......... yeah will be right over......... okay bye."  
  
Miroku hung up the phone and looked at Sango.  
  
"What happened is Kagome okay?"  
  
"Kagome........."  
  
Sango looked at him waiting for a response when suddenly a smile came his face.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
Sango burst into tears as she hugged her fiancé while he hugged her back.  
  
"She woke up an hour ago and she is doing fine."  
  
~*~*~* END OF FLASH BACK ~*~*~*  
  
Sango was so happy to have her best friend back that she stayed and talked to her for hours at the hospital and even told her how they even postponed there wedding just so they could have her there.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't think I ever thanked you for being there for me."  
  
"No you didn't but I knew you would of done the same for me."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku and gave him a smile when suddenly he saw his son Shippo come outside.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Inuyasha picked him up when he got to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mommy wants you inside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all walked in together and saw all the people standing around waiting for Kagome to walk out of there bedroom when he noticed Sango walking over to her husband and gave him a kiss. Sango looked good, even for a women pregnant with twins in her eighth month. Sango and Miroku got married two months after Kagome got out of the hospital, and became pregnant a year after.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at his son and niece playing together. He loved watching them play games. Inuyasha remembered when Kagome found out when Keade died, she took it very hard and wished she would have been there to help her throw her pain before she died. It took Kagome months for her to get over her death.  
  
Kagome came walking down the hallway with a little bundle held up close to her chest, Inuyasha smiled because last year three months after they got married Kagome became pregnant. A few days ago she gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they named Sakura (cheery blossom). Shippo took to being a big brother very seriously and made sure to make Inuyasha baby proof the house very well. Inuyasha still laughed at the face Shippo made inspecting the job he did. Everything in his life was perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Humm."  
  
Kagome smiled and handed him his new baby girl. He smiled and put his finger near her face and sighed when she grabbed his finger with her whole hand and squeezed. Kagome laughed and put her arms around his waist and leaned on him.  
  
"Mommy." Kagome bent down and picked up Shippo so he could see his baby sister.  
  
"Say cheese." Kagome father had a camera and took a picture.  
  
Yup wouldn't change a thing.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's it that's the end. No more left......... so what did you think? Sorry it took so long but I have the flu and have been sleeping a lot. Plus f.f.net was not letting log in to my account so I couldn't update. Anyway I hope you liked it.  
  
Phantomangel17 (^_^) 


End file.
